


And This Christmas, Will Be...

by JusteAmusant



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Christmas Eve, First Kiss, M/M, a bit of sexytimes, nervous but wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusteAmusant/pseuds/JusteAmusant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....A very special Christmas for McDanno ;)</p><p>“I think I have more willpower than my eight year old daughter, Steven. I can wait until tomorrow morning to see what’s in those packages.” Was it the alcohol that made everything sound naughty, or was Steve purposely dropping all of that innuendo into their conversation? And he definitely, definitely shouldn’t be thinking about packages when Steve was standing this close to him.<br/>“That sounds like a challenge to me.” Steve said</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This Christmas, Will Be...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own em. Wish I did. All mistakes are my own, thanks for reading!

It wasn’t the endless number of drug smugglers on the island that made Danny Williams hate Hawai’i. It wasn’t the kidnapping cases that sometimes went south, or the human traffickers buying and selling innocent young girls. It wasn’t even the ridiculous number of times per week he was likely to get shot at while providing back-up for his dickhead partner. All of these things were just a day in the life of Danny Williams.  No, when he thought about it, it was the little things that got under his skin.

It was the coconuts, the pidgeon English, the island terms that were constantly thrown around that his little haole brain just didn’t understand.  He was sick of pineapples, sick of not being able to see seasonal weather, and sick of the laid-back island attitude of locals who thought less of him just because he was from the mainland. Jesus, give him smog and city noise and skyscrapers any day. Okay, okay, not that he didn’t sometimes maybe might-admit-it-under-duress _occasionally_ enjoy the beauty of the island, with its waterfalls and greenery and ever-present postcard perfect paradise landscapes. In a place like this, even a city-lover like himself could see why so many people were fighting land developers and construction hopefuls to keep the natural beauty of the island intact. As much as he sometimes hated the monotony of the forests and the ocean, (and let’s be real, most of his bitching about that was just to bother Steve) he could see where the environmentalists were coming from, even when they started spouting about shit he didn’t particularly care about, like ‘going green’ and ‘water conservation’. Especially because right now he was thinking what a crime it was to let all those little drops of ocean water go to waste, sliding off of Steve’s body and splattering onto the sand, when they could be sliding onto Danny’s tongue after he licked them off of Steve’s lean body, one by delicious one.

Christ, okay whose idea was it to go to the beach today? Who goes to the beach on Christmas Eve anyway? People who live on a goddamned island, that’s who. Back in Jersey, the shore is the last place Danny would want to be over the Christmas holiday. He should be at home, enjoying his Ma’s cooking and his sibling’s teasing while Gracie sprawled on the floor, begging to open her presents a day early, surrounded by people that love her. Not on this little speck of land that could disappear into the ocean at any moment, thanks to a tsunami or an earthquake or some epic scale explosion at the hands of Mister Super SEAL himself.

 

“Hey. Hey! Earth to Danno.”  Speaking of Super SEAL, here he was, invading Danny’s personal space like always and thrusting a beer under his nose. Not that Danny didn’t appreciate the drink, but ‘thrusting’ was not something he should think about when he was sitting at eye-level with Steve’s perfect abs, which led to his perfect hips, which led to what was most likely another perfect part of Steve’s body that Danny should _definitely_ not be thinking about. Maybe Danny was the one who should go for a swim. A very cold one.

“Thank you for the libation, _Steven,_ now can you please give me some personal space? Please? Thank you.” Irritated with Steve for being so attractive and irritated with himself for noticing, Danny abruptly stood from the lounge chair.

“What’s the problem, brah?” Steve’s easy smile - a sign of both his fourth beer and his laid-back personality that occasionally shined when they weren’t chasing down perps - pissed Danny off even more. Did he not even notice how close his fingertips had been to Danny’s mouth when he offered him the drink? Did he not realize that when Danny was sitting, and Steve was standing, he was practically shoving his cock in Danny’s face? And did he not pick up on how badly Danny wanted to do something about that, had they not been with three other people, one of whom was Danny’s very young and impressionable daughter?

“Nothing. Everything is good. I am getting tipsy with my partner and my other coworkers, even though I am supposed to be The Responsible Adult while Rachel and Stan are in England.  I am running on about twenty hours of sleep for the week and am slowly getting drunk off my ass while watching my daughter swim in shark-infested waters. Everything is fan-fucking-tastic.” Thank God Kono was in the water with Gracie. Danny wasn’t firing on all cylinders at the moment and was glad to have someone he trusted looking out for his little girl.  Danny brushed past Steve, not so accidentally on purpose shoving his shoulder against Steve’s as he did so. “Think I’ll go take a dunk.” Steve needed to get out of his personal space, like right fucking now, before Danny did something incredibly stupid and impulsive, like haul Steve up against him and press his mouth against his and tongue him like there was no goddamned tomorrow.

“Swimming and drinking is a bad combination, Danno.” Steve said with a mock stern face. “You better take someone with you.” His hand locked around Danny’s wrist just before he walked out of his reach. Danny swore he felt Steve’s thumb lightly brush his wrist. He spared a quick glance towards Chin, who was still manning the grill and apparently oblivious to the exchange between the two partners.

“Someone. Someone like you? You’ve had more to drink at this point than I have.” If Danny was a smart man, he would wrench his wrist from Steve’s grasp and keep walking towards the ocean, and then keep swimming till he hit the mainland and there was a good thousand fucking nautical miles between him and his ridiculously attractive partner. Having feelings for his partner was nothing new to Danny; he’d been living with those feelings since the day after he punched Steve in the face way back when they were working their first case together. Hell, probably since the moment just _before_ he punched him in the face. Steve was just so dynamic, so striking, so fucking capable, that Danny had responded to his charismatic vibes immediately. Wanting to throw caution to the wind and act on those feelings, however, was kind of a new thing. Usually Danny could weigh the pros and cons of something until the cows came home, and talk himself into or out of just about anything. Getting physically involved with his super straight partner and best friend? Not such a good idea. Many more ‘cons’ than ‘pros’. Keeping his thoughts and feelings about Steve to himself, even if that meant always carrying this inner turmoil, seemed like the smarter option when weighed against making some dumbass romantic move, therefore  likely ruining the best friendship he’s ever had.  

But damn, that was hard when the topic of said inner turmoil was staring him in the face. Half naked. Dripping wet. And caressing the sensitive spot on Danny’s inner wrist that made him think of Steve caressing him in several other places, one of which was becoming harder –literally – to hide in his flimsy board shorts.  “I’m a SEAL, Danny. Water and I are best friends.” Steve started walking towards the ocean. At this point Danny wasn’t sure who was following whom and Steve still hadn’t let go of his wrist. “I’ll protect you.” That damn grin was back on Steve’s beautiful face.

“It’s not protection from the ocean I need, jerk off.” _It’s from you._ And damned if he’d let Steve see the reaction Danny was having to their closeness. Danny started running for the water, thankful for Grace’s excited “Danno!” when she spotted him for taking his attention away from Steve and onto his daughter, where it belonged.

“Monkey!” Danny’s smile was genuine as he raced towards her, diving underwater to come up underneath her legs to throw her off his shoulders into the waves. She squealed as she was tossed into the water, came up sputtering and smiling. “I saw you coming, Danno! You don’t scare me!” She noticed her other favorite 5-0 member gracefully swimming towards them as well. “Uncle Steve! Danno dunked me!” Her smile was as wide as the ocean when she looked at Steve.

“He did?” Steve theatrically feigned shock. “Then we have to get him back, Gracie!” Danny had about two seconds to process this before he felt his own body being propelled into the air before crashing into the azure water beneath him. He didn’t even have time to enjoy or appreciate his thighs being wrapped in strong tanned arms before he was the one coming up for air after being taken by surprise. Swiping the water off his face hid the smile that threatened to show on his face at carefree way Steve had grabbed him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the two people he loved most in this world as they smiled back at him, smug and satisfied in their collusion against him. Danny was about to threaten retribution when he was halted by Chin, who had come to the water’s edge.

Laughing, Chin called, “Revenge can wait till later, Brah. The burgers, however, cannot.” He walked back towards the grill as the others followed him out of the ocean. Gracie stuck her hand in Steve’s and practically pulled him out of the water. Danny’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of his daughter’s little hand in Steve’s larger one. For all the bitching and bickering that he threw Steve’s way, there was no one else on earth he trusted more to take care of his babygirl. And nowhere else he would rather be right now, about to eat burgers on the beach before the sunset with the people he loved.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He was only hanging off the roof a little bit.”

“A little bit? You had him by the legs, McGarrett. His entire upper body was perilously hanging off a roof, at your mercy.”

“I had a firm grip on him. I wasn’t actually gonna kill him.”

Chin and Kono were laughing at the re-telling of one of Steve and Danny’s first cases together. Danny was fighting to tell the truth as Steve just sat back in his lounge chair, with that damn smirk on his face. Kono started gathering empty beer bottles off of the patio table as she listened to her bosses argue. “Not having been there myself, I’m so glad to get the unbiased version of what really happened, boss,” she joked, looking at Steve.

Chin stood to help her. “Danny’s right brah. He was drooping pretty far off of that overhang.” He and Kono exchanged a knowing but content look. It was nice to see Steve and Danny both so relaxed at the same time. Of course the beers had helped, but the week leading up to Christmas had been blessedly quiet in terms of new cases which had allowed all of them to relax a bit professionally. Steve was finally loosening up a bit after being thrust into a new job out of the military, and Danny had Grace over Christmas Eve into Christmas morning thanks to Rachel and Stan being in England.  They had all enjoyed listening to her try to convince Danny to let her open one present that night, and he had smiled every second that he told her good things were worth waiting for while Steve had tried to distract her by making outlandish guesses as to what Danny had bought. Of course, there were more than a few presents for Gracie under the tree from her Uncle Steve.

Chin and Kono watched the two men now, relaxed together and sneaking smiles across the lanai that they were either too drunk to realize Chin and Kono were noticing or too drunk to care.  There was no better time than Christmas for Steve and Danny to realize how happy they could make each other.

“Maybe we should head out, Cuz.” Chin murmured to Kono. “They won’t even notice we’re gone.”

 

Steve and Danny were clinking their longnecks together, smiling into each other’s eyes as the cousins slipped inside to dispose of the bottles and headed out the front door.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny could not wait one more second to get inside. Six beers had made their way through his system and his body was demanding some personal relief. Once he had gone to the bathroom and taken a quick peek into Gracie’s –er, the guest room, to check on her, he headed downstairs and back onto the porch. When had he started thinking of the guest room as Gracie’s room? When had Steve’s couch started to feel more comfortable than his own pullout bed at his little piece of shit apartment? His thoughts were a bit jumbled and even though he didn’t care what Steve’s constant hospitality implied, his mind still needed to look for answers. His semi-fogged brain reasoned that since Gracie was the one who most often spent nights in that guest room, it wasn’t a total stretch to call it hers. Right? And if he didn’t spend so many nights on Steve’s couch, it would just feel lonely, wishing someone loved it enough to spend time on it. He chuckled to himself at the idea of a couch having feelings. God he was funny when he was drinking. Sometimes he got tired of being straight-laced, by-the-book, responsible Danny Williams. He should let loose and drink more often. Why didn’t he do it more often? He stepped back out onto the lanai and immediately knew the answer.

Because he was around Steve all the time. And when Danny was drinking, it was harder to ignore how good Steve looked, standing on the beach and looking ridiculously comfortable in his own goddamned gorgeous skin. When drunk, it was harder to ignore the way he could tell Steve knew the moment Danny was back, the way Steve turned towards him with that lithe body and intense gaze. It was harder, when drunk, to convince himself that Steve wasn’t slowly sauntering in Danny’s direction with the same thoughts in his mind that had been on Danny’s almost since the first day they met. And when Steve came to stand toe to toe with him, it was so fucking hard to resist the urge to curl his hands into Steve’s collar, pull his head down and kiss the living crap out of him.

Steve stood silent for a moment, so close Danny could almost feel Steve’s breath against his cheek when Steve finally spoke. “I’m glad you and Gracie are spending Christmas here, Danno.” Their eyes never broke contact as Danny tried to keep his voice steady.

“I am too. Couldn’t leave you alone on Christmas, could we? Even a badass like you needs company on Christmas.” Danny was shooting for levity but knew the words came out more expressive than he intended. “And don’t think I didn’t notice all those presents you have under the tree for Gracie. You spoil her worse than I do.” And he loved Steve for it.

Steve grinned and pulled Danny in for a tight hug. “Aw, don’t be jealous, Danno. There are plenty under there for you, too.” He just chuckled when Danny good-naturedly shoved him away. “Would you feel better if I let you have one present early?  It’ll make the anticipation for the others so much better!” Steve was on the verge of cracking himself up as he gave Danny the same line Grace had tried on him three hours earlier.

‘Funny.” God Steve’s arms felt good. Strong, tight, secure around him. He should pull away, he thought, Or else he might… “I think I have more willpower than my eight year old daughter, Steven. I can wait until tomorrow morning to see what’s in those packages.” Was it the alcohol that made everything sound naughty, or was Steve purposely dropping all of that innuendo into their conversation? And he definitely, definitely shouldn’t be thinking about packages when Steve was standing this close to him.

“That sounds like a challenge to me.” Steve said, even as Danny tried to disentangle himself from Steve’s hold. Steve’s hands still gripped Danny’s biceps, their thighs touching. The rolling ocean, the night sky, the soft breeze blowing across the lanai – these elements were all way too conducive to romance. _Oh God,_ Danny thought. _I have to get off this beach._ He almost lost the ability to think as Steve’s head dipped low towards Danny’s, their mouths a breath apart. His name fell softly from Steve’s mouth. “Danny,” he breathed.

 _Shit._ “Goodnight, Steve.” Danny quickly pulled away from Steve’s heat and escaped to the living room. He could feel Steve’s gaze on him as he turned, and after a moment heard Steve’s footsteps heading up the stairs to his own bedroom.

He was sure Steve had been about to kiss him. Danny cursed himself. Dammit, he shouldn’t have moved. He should have let Steve kiss him, should have met his oh so desirable mouth with his own, and shown him how badly he wanted him. Damn his analytical mind, his conscience’s ‘I shouldn’t’ winning out over his body’s ‘but I want to’. Ever since his divorce, he always erred on the side of safe. Just once, he wanted to let himself jump of the cliff of uncertainty and fuck the consequences. Or in this case, Steve, he thought naughtily.

Flopping onto his back on the couch alone, Danny sighed and threw his arm over his eyes. Yeah. Like that would ever happen.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny didn’t stir from the couch even though he heard footsteps on the stairs. He noted the slight pause before they sounded again on the hallway floor. Obviously Danny knew who was now standing in the living room, a foot away from where he lay. There was no other adult in the house, and anyway he would recognize Steve’s scent a mile away and covered in mud. He could feel when Steve walked silently to the couch. Lowering his arm from his eyes, Danny could see Steve’s lean silhouette in the light from the window, knew Steve’s eyes were fixed on his. Did he want to talk about what had happened, or almost happened, earlier that night on the porch? Danny wasn’t sure he was ready for that conversation. He wanted to go to bed, wanted Steve to forget about that flash of chemistry, and was determined to not be the first to break the silence.

“What do you want, Steven.” Damn. So much for waiting for Steve to talk first.  Danny sighed. Steve always could hold out longer than he could when it came to talking. Steve didn’t answer, but dropped to his knees right next to the couch.

“Steve?” Danny didn’t have a chance for a follow-up question before one of Steve’s hands was fisted in his hair, pulling Danny’s mouth up to meet his own in a fierce kiss. Danny’s cock started to harden as Steve’s tongue tangled with his own, and it was all Danny could do to keep from moaning into his mouth. He raised himself up onto his elbows, putting his weight onto one arm so he could grab the back of Steve’s neck with the other and pull him closer. Holy shit, Steve was finally kissing him. There was no mistaking his intent this time.

Danny was still a bit in shock, even when he felt long, skilled fingers sliding into the waistband of his shorts, pulling the material down. His breath drew in sharply when he felt those same hands pull him out of his boxers. “Steve...” It was half question, half exhale. Steve couldn’t possibly be about to do what Danny thought he was about to do, what Danny had fantasized for months about him doing. Could he?

A strong hand gripped his hard cock. Soft lips grazed his abs, his hipbones, his inner thigh. “Oh God. Steve?”

 “Thought I’d give you a gift early.” Steve grinned as he finally spoke. He was still smiling when he wrapped his hot mouth around Danny. “Merry Christmas, Danno.”


End file.
